venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Freddie
Freddie is an Allosaurus (referred to as a "Lettuce Squirrel" by Papa Acachalla) who Sally took in as a pet and now takes cares of. Sally and Freddie are friends, even though Freddie is always trying to kill her and the rest of the Acachalla Family family. Sally always says or sings to him or her friends and family about how he has baby teeth. He was originally seen dead in Gmod Camping Grounds video. As Papa Acachalla asked Sally to cook Freddie, she sang to him instead. In some videos, he gets into a fight with other members of the gang, and Sally alone can calm him down by singing to him. It works rarely though. Though Freddie's violent nature is constant threat to the Acachalla families household, he has proven to be useful many times. Often attacking undesirable guests such as police and monsters that visit their home. There have even been times where Sally has summoned Freddie into the heart of battle out of nowhere. Behavior/Personality Freddie normally acts violent and dangerous (Its in his nature, as he is an Allosaurus). Whenever Freddie attacks anyone, Sally sings him a lullaby to calm him down. Although it works for only a few seconds, or probably not at all, they still have enough time to run away. When unprovoked, Freddie will often look around his surrounding with curiosity. Trivia *Freddie has a twin brother known as "Not Freddie", who according to Sally, "is really mean." *Freddie sometimes attacks Sally, but she doesn't notice. *He was first found by Billy during his field trip at Jurassic Park. *He is scared of daleks, as shown in the Doctor who 50th anniversary. *He likes tea. Baby tea to be exact. *His brother Freddio was killed by a HDTV, so the Acachallas tried to hide him from Sally to prevent her from either flooding the house with her tears, or killing each and every single one of them. *He's allergic to bananas, and dies when he eats them. *He has a velociraptor brother named Freddio, who also has baby teeth. *Freddie's baby teeth are still growing in, so he'll go on murderous rampages because his growing pains are driving him crazy. *Sally thinks Freddie doesn't kill anyone on purpose. She thinks he's always a good boy because he has baby teeth, and she blames his victims for "making him mad". *Sally says Freddie is still a baby, so she treats him like one by loving him like a mother would, giving him baths, singing him lullabies, calling him pet names like "good boy" or "her baby", keeping him out of harm's way, cooling him down when he's hot, constantly checking on his baby teeth, and keeping him in a play pen (which is just a hole in the ground). *It is unknown whether or not Freddie is a Lettuce Squirrel or an actual Allosaurus. However since Allosaurus are extinct and the Lettuce Squirrels evolved into the Allosaurus, it can be assumed he is a Lettuce Squirrel. *He, like most other Gmod characters on VenturianTale, can come back from the dead. *He is currently on set making Jurassic Park 4. *Freddie has made an appearance in most of Venturian's videos. *Freddie's favorite method of attacking is running straight into people with his baby teeth and sometimes his tail, knocking the victim quite far. *One of the only ways to prevent him from attacking you is to sit in a chair like Billy, or in SCars. *Freddie's got his baby teeth. Category:VenturianT [[Category:Gmod Category:Character Category:Dinosaur Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Garry's Mod Category:Animal Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Pets